User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. Archive RE: Name His name is Nick. Or Nicholas. Either is good Spartan-118 20:45, 2 August 2007 (UTC) and 1 more thing when does the deathmatch start. and where can we read it? Spartan-118 20:49, 2 August 2007 (UTC) RP Invite --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:24, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Deathmatch I took a look at it and thought it seemed very decent, question 1: does it have a Main Character? question 2: can the next fight have me? *wink* P.S., I don't suppose I would mind that much if I died, but if so, make my guy fight like a hellcat to the end, *077 glances at Rot and mouths "make me win!"* --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir) 13:48, 3 August 2007 (UTC) RP AR is honored. -''Gary(AR's assistant) I had to hold off Gary; he really loves answering my mail. Anyway, you're right in thinking that the setting isn't far from Delta Halo. As for the date, it isn't far from the end of Halo 2 when High Charity is overrun. This is a inter-galactic event, and so, the setting will take place on more than one planet. Although this might provide a bit more of a challenge, I think that you're up for RPing on more than one planet. Oh, and I just recently saw Madness Combat 6 and 7, and I have to say; Krinkels really is gifted in the art of flash animation. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:05, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Deathmatch Can i add a link to the stories from the place where you put your characters? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:28, 4 August 2007 (UTC) A link from where you post the fights to where you post your characters names to be in the fights --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 13:21, 4 August 2007 (UTC) 'The RP will commence after AR has gained a sufficient amount of users.' -'Gary(AR's Assistant) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 19:43, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Madness Just wondering. Do you think Hank will play a part in 8? It seems that he's died for the last time in Consternation. Once again, i'm just curious about what you think. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:47, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, and btw, The RP has started. (THC) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:30, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Request Hey, could you by anychance change the name of C710 Broadsword-class Starfighter to C710 Broadsword-class Heavy Starfighter? I made a mistake when I made it, and I haven't had internet for a while (just got a new modem today) and didn't have a chance to ask. Spartan 501 18:38, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) The Celebrity Deathmatches When will the next fight be written? I look forward to more fights :D! (That, and my characters are in series 2!) (PS; I nominated you for user of the month) Keep up the good work,--117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:34, 9 August 2007 (UTC) K! *cough* pleeaaasseee let my characters survive; you can injure them though...*cough* Keep up the good work,--117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:50, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, and I give you permission to use my newly made weapons; M90-1337 Shotgun, M8-1337 Caseless Sub Machine Gun, M6J-1337 Magnum Sidearm, MA5F-1337 Combat Rifle, and my new armor; M52D-1337 Body Armor. Also, can I have your opinion on them? --'''Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Trouble Go to Genaral Tater's talk page, HE's GOING CRAZY!! Talking to himself, saying the evil O'malley sucks, sending good comments to himself, and the article itself is wrong in like 23 different ways. You should ban him, he said Im a stupid noob, he's acting like some sorta vandal! --Lopez CODEWORD: Dirtbag